


Lock

by charmed_seconds



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam could kill Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lock

“Dean. Really?” Sam sighed and let his forehead fall on to the cold metal of the Impala, “I can’t believe you.”

                “I thought you had them!” argue Dean.

                “Why would I be the one to have them when  _you’re_ the one driving!” shouted Sam.

                “Because bitch, you’re the responsible one, jeez.”

                Sam groaned and resisted the urge to slam his forehead against the car, his eyes locking on a set of silver keys sitting on the driver seat. “I hate you man.”


End file.
